It's Not As Cliche As That
by akinachan25
Summary: "I don't know and I don't want to know about what you had in the past and what kind of relationship you had with her back then. Now listen Kyouya, you have to marry her,". Kyouya had no choice but to start over a relationship he once ended. How would she react? Kyouya x OC, future fic.


Hello! This is my first fic :)

I... really...don't know what to say, haha *sweatdrops*

I just feel like writing it then...voila, it's done :|

And yes, it's kinda cheesy. I know it. OK.

The worst, it involves OC and OOCness :""

By the way, the OC name is _Nakatsukasa Kana,_ who popped into my head while I was walking aimlessly in my campus (and why should I tell that? lol).She is about 167 cm, 55 kg. She has hazel eyes and neck-length short black hair with subtle dark brown tint. She is calm and collected, but also has a sweet side of her which she shows sometimes. A little bit cryptic but actually she loves mingling and sharing with others.

Well, happy reading and don't forget to leave your review :*

* * *

**It's Not As Cliche As That**

Chapter 1

Kyouya pushed the door of his father's study and let it creaked open slowly. He entered the room in silence, keeping the eye on his father Yoshio. Yoshio was behind his desk but he was sitting with the chair turned backward.

"Have a seat, Kyouya," Yoshio called out, realizing that his third son's presence.

"Yes, Father,"

"Do you know why I need to talk to you?"

Kyouya merely shook his head after a quite long seconds passed. He surely didn't know what his cryptic father wanted to discuss with him. A slightly annoyed huff came from Yoshio as he turned on his chair to fully face his third son.

"How old are you now?" he asked curtly.

Kyouya felt a surge of frowning but he kept it away and replied as calmly as he used to.

"Twenty seven years old, Father,"

"Do you know what does it mean?"

Kyouya paused for several seconds until a certain flicker in his father's eyes gave him a slightest clue.

"Let me guess…that soon I need to marry some-,"

"Yes, that's it," Yoshio cut in; a frown was blatantly present on his forehead.

"I see," Kyouya muttered as he shifted a bit uncomfortably on his chair.

"So, what should I do about it, Father?"

Yoshio raised an eyebrow then pulled out a clear file holder from the nearby stack on his desk. He gave it to Kyouya and gestured him to open the file.

"I was thinking about this idea," he started as Kyouya flipped it open.

"I think you _should _marry her," Yoshio continued nonchalantly.

Kyouya, who only responded his father by a small nod, started studying the file. His heart plummeted as he saw the name.

_Nakatsukasa Kana._

"She was my classmate in high school," Kyouya managed to mutter as a minute passed.

"Yes. And she's the daughter of the famous Nakatsukasa family," Yoshio added quietly.

Kyouya could barely hear his father continued mumbling about business tycoon, medical equipment and pharmaceutical supplier, and some related stuffs but he didn't care. He only focused on the data.

"_Why it should be her?"_

"I heard that you had a kind of affair with her back then when you were in high school," there came his father's reply as if Yoshio could hear his thought.

"Yes, but it was just simply a…well, it was not a romantic relationship though," Kyouya said calmly as if he were telling the truth.

"_No, it wasn't that simple actually…," _again his mind shouted the truth.

Yoshio seemed to recognize that his son was having a fight with his own mind.

"I don't know and I don't want to know about what you had in the past and what kind of relationship you had with her back then. So, just do what I say. Nakatsukasa is a very good business partner and I believe the marriage could benefit both of us, especially us. Now listen Kyouya, you have to marry her,"

Kyouya unconsciously bit the inner side of his mouth as he nodded.

"Yes, Father,"

"Good. I'll keep up with your progress. You can keep that data in case you need it. Nakatsukasa Kana-san is going to arrive in Japan next month from France. So please be sure to take care of her coming and hospitality. Now you can leave, Kyouya,"

Kyouya nodded and exited the room. His mind went blank as he strode along the hallway to his room. He entered the room and let himself fell on the comfy gray couch. Massaging his forehead to ease his throbbing head, he recalled almost every moment he spent with her in the past. Her smile, her dark chocolate eyes, her blunt remark about him, their first secret date, her delicate fingers in their intertwined hands, their chaste first kiss… Kyouya groaned in defeat as he felt a blush came to his face.

He sat up then went to his desk. He turned his laptop on and quickly opened his mailbox. He really needed to tell _her._

-0-

Kana opened her eyes groggily as the sunshine came to her eyes through the small opening of the curtain and the maid's soft knock her bedroom door. She slowly drew the curtain open and smiled as the sunshine warmed her body. She quickly got up, made the bed then went to wash her face. After eating her breakfast, Kana grabbed her phone and flipped it open, checking her mailbox and humming softly to random songs. She stopped abruptly when she saw _his _name and hesitated whether to read his email or not.

Collecting her courage she clicked it open then read it carefully while trying to calm her fastening heartbeats.

_Kana,_

_I know it's a kind of surprising to suddenly mail you. I am really sorry._

_There's something I have to tell you, but actually I don't know how to begin. I don't know how you will react to it, and more importantly, how you will react to me. I don't want to ruin everything after all, I really don't want to ruin our friendship after I ruin our…well, say our previous relationship. But I think this won't do any effect. Let's just hope so._

_Kana, although you said that it was both our fault, I know that it was my fault. You may deny it, but it is the truth. It was my fault. Really._

_Father told me about an arranged marriage with you. I don't intend it; it is purely my father's decision. But it doesn't mean that I reject it. So, I'm asking your opinion about that. Should we start it over? It's your decision though, I can't force you. It's alright that you might decline; don't worry about it. But I'd be very grateful if you could give me another chance._

_Kana, you're a strong woman. You're wonderful; everyone can tell it. And that's why everyone loves you, especially me._

_I think that's all I need to tell you for now. I'm looking forward for your reply._

_You always have my sincerest regards,_

_Kyouya_

Kana's grips tightened every single passage she read. In the end, she couldn't contain her emotion anymore as she broke into tears, clutching her phone to her chest.

"Why am I crying?" she hissed to herself, falling to sit on the carpeted floor.

After a while, she stood up, wiping her tears with the back of her hands. She cleared her throat and dialed a number.

"Yes, _ojou-sama_. May I help you?"

"Tamura-san," Kana said calmly.

"I need a flight to Japan. Tonight. No matter what,"

-0-

Kyouya nodded at the maid who just opened the front door for him. He was trying to loosen his tie when a maid called him.

"Kyouya-sama,"

He stopped and glanced at the strawberry blonde-haired maid behind him.

"Hm?"

"You have a guest waiting for you," she continued.

Kyouya frowned, trying to remember any guest who already had the appointment with him.

"Who?"

"Uhm, she told me that she was your high school friend," the maid replied.

_She? High school friend? Does she mean Haruhi?_

"Alright. Thank you," Kyouya mumbled as he walked to the main room.

He strode quietly, not ever thinking about who the guest would be. As he entered the room, he saw a woman about his age was sitting on the couch sipping her tea. His heartbeats quickened as he recognized the girl. He stood there rigidly in silence until the girl noticed him. The girl seemed to be as nervous as him as she stood up and put on a small smile across her lips.

"Hello, Kyouya. Long time no see," she greeted.

Kyouya, still dumbstruck and frowning, stared at her in a quite disbelief. Finally, he managed to speak.

"Kana?"

-o-

She stood over there just about three meters in front of him. Everything about her was just the same. The difference is her now fully developed figure, not the petite girl in soft yellow Ouran uniform or in sport shoes, the dark tartan short skirt, and white polo shirt of Ouran archery club uniform she used to be. She was in a light caramel-colored chiffon blouse, a brown vintage knee-length lacy skirt, and a pair of simple caramel colored flatshoes completed her appearance. She looked different; perfectly mature and elegant.

"Are you supposed to be in France right now?" he blurted out and silently cursed himself for saying that.

She flipped her side-bangs behind her ear as she smiled thinly.

"Why, was it a good manner of greeting a lady, _ne, _Kyouya?" she commented nonchalantly.

He said nothing but stepped forward to slightly bow and take her hand. He felt her a bit tensed as he brought her hand to his lips but he tried to ignore it.

She gave him a light crooked smile as he straightened his composure again.

"Nice to meet you again," he said as she sat back.

She returned it with a nod then remained silent. A long, rather uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"So, how was everything in Barbizon?" Kyouya started out the conversation, as casual as he used to be.

"Very good. You know, I didn't feel that I was working there. It felt like I was having a holiday," she said, smiling much to herself as she recalled the moment inside her mind.

"But it didn't mean that I neglected my work. I worked on some projects. Besides, I still have to monitor one of Nakatsukasa's branches in Bordeaux,"

"I see," Kyouya replied then took a sip of his tea.

The silence once again filled the air.

"Do you still do archery?" Kyouya asked.

"Yes, I do. I do it every weekend. It seems that I can't live without it," Kana replied.

After a couple minute of silence, Kana stood up and walked to the window. She eyed the beautiful garden outside then sighed.

"No more poppies?" she asked.

"All of them were dead. I don't know why, but if I'm not mistaken the poppies were dead because of fertilizer overdose," Kyouya replied as he approached her.

"What a pity," she mumbled, a little bit sadly.

"I've requested the gardener to plant the seeds soon. I'm sure they will bloom by the next spring," said he.

They stood in silence again, staring at the garden blankly.

"I've had enough," Kana blurted suddenly.

"I can't do this anymore,"

Then Kyouya felt arms wrapped him into a tight hug. He realized that Kana's head had buried into his chest and she started sobbing a bit.

"I hate to say this," she mumbled on his shirt.

"I miss you," she choked as her cry started to take over.

He automatically wrapped his arms around her and run his fingers through her hair in a gentle, soothing way. After several minutes passed, she pulled herself out; her eyes were a bit red and her cheeks were wet.

"Sorry, I ruined your shirt," she muttered, averting her eyes in guilt.

"It's alright, Kana," he replied and lightly touched the tip of her chin.

"It has nothing to do with that,"

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her cheeks softly. He let her took over the handkerchief and watched her wiped her cheeks and nose in a way he found rather childish. After a while she was done and looked at ease again, which made him felt relieved. He carefully took her face in his palm and leaned forward, gingerly placing a soft kiss on her forehead. He pulled out and smiled at her rather shocked face.

"I miss you, too,"

* * *

Phew, OOCness, cheesiness, and grammar error overloads (T_T)

I will try to post the updates fortnightly, or at least monthly, hahaha (sorry, assignments keep nagging me and I can't help~).

Well, be sure to leave your feedback :)

Thanks for reading!


End file.
